Night Fears
by Assilem
Summary: Fear. Once it attacks no one know what to see or think.


Assilem's Note: Well, this is a short story I wrote for a writing contest and my AP English class, and decided to turn it into a short fic, it of course wasn't that hard. Since I changed the name of the dude to Hawkeye Lol! I know I amuse myself! Well anyway, enjoy and review! Or NO ONE gets my new fic I'm working on!

Night Fears

Fear: Agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or imminence of danger. The presence of fear can be nerve wrecking for a person. But that nerve can be merely thinking through numbness.

Fear has many identities, identities that will only cause fear on one person, or the entire world; but there are identities of this emotion that will make even the bravest person crumble at sight.

Fear is an emotion that no one ever wanted to feel. There are countless times when fear will overcome the human body. Whether it was the fear of a spider, or the fear of losing someone who you loved with your entire heart and soul, either way, fear is there and tormenting the soul. Whatever happened, staying away from fear is something everyone wished.

But in this case, fear could not be stopped, for fear will always exist, and Hawkeye was the victim of this dreaded emotion.

Fear watched this dark haired man with curiosity. Waiting to take the opportunity to terrorize him and have no one be able to help. Taking what he loved the most away from him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hawkeye shot up in bed. His pulse raced, and sweat dripped from his body. His breathing was ragged and shallow, and his eyes were blood shot. Fear had finally attacked, attacked hard. 

Slowly Hawkeye leaned back; he regained his breath, and senses. Reaching up, Hawkeye pulled back the one lock of his raven black hair that always fell into his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Hawkeye climbed out of bed. He grabbed his ratty old red bathrobe and threw it on. Walking out of his bedroom he walked to the room across the hall. Opening the door he saw the crib that stood in the middle of the room.

He walked over to it, and let a tear fall. The crib was empty, no child, just blankets and stuffed animals. Heidi should have been sleeping there, but she wasn't. Running his hand across the maple wood of the crib he looked around. 

The rocking chair beside the window, and Heidi's favorite bunny, along with her favorite book. He closed his eyes tightly forgetting the pain.

He left the room and walked to the one next to it, a little boy's room. There were trucks, toy cars, baseballs, and bats, caps, everything that a little boy would need. He looked around and saw the picture of what used to be his son. It was next to his favorite bat and ball, which were signed by Dennis Eckersley, while he played with the Boston Red Socks. Jake loved baseball, and always wanted his ball and bat next to the picture of him and Eckersley.

Quickly leaving the room he walked into the room of his oldest daughter. The light pink curtains blowing into the bedroom. He left the window open, because Karleigh wanted it that way. He noticed the cowgirl doll lying on the floor. He walked over and picked it up, placing it on the bed. Turning around he saw the porcelain dolls that were arranged as when she got them. He ran his finger over the doll he gave her for her birthday, he said the doll looked exactly like his Karleigh.

He swallowed and left the room. He couldn't stay in any room very long. It was just too painful. He walked silently into his wife's sewing room. This room was full of quilts, homemade stuffed animals, pictures, and many more things. Margaret should be there, she should be sitting there with a smile on her face, while Karleigh and Jake played a game on the floor and Heidi playing with her big cuddly bear.

His family should be there! It wasn't fair that they were taken away from him! He was never going to see them again! Everyone else had a family to love, comfort and provide for. But he didn't! Not anymore!

He could still remember that frightful day when his family was taken from him…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Margaret had taken the kids to the store, while Hawkeye stayed at home, finishing some work. He sat in his office, finishing up his letter of reference to a friend's daughter. She had worked for him for a little while, and needed a reference letter to get into an university.

"There! Sincerely yours Doctor Hawkeye Pierce." Hawkeye signed the paper. "This is great! I don't remember when I wrote something better!"

Laughing to himself, he placed the paper down and twirled around in his chair. Just as he stopped turning the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver.

"Yellow! Pierce residence, this is the Doctor." Hawkeye smiled. 

"Hello, Dr. Pierce, this is Constable Fraser. I'm with the Moosefactory Police Department. Your wife, and children have been in a car accident. They're being rushed to the hospital." 

"What! Are they alright?" Hawkeye asked feeling his stomach tighten and his heart start to split. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can not reveal any information on the seriousness of their injuries. When I arrived at the scene, they were being rushed to the hospital," the Constable said regretfully.

"Thanks." He hung up the phone. He jumped from his chair, left the office and rushed out of the house.

He made his way as fast as he could to the hospital. He needed to see his wife and children. They meant the world to him, and he couldn't see them gone from his life.

When he got there, he ran straight to the ER. If he was lucky they would be there. He ran through the doors, almost knocking over a nurse.

"Maria! Where's the family that came in? The one that was in the car crash?" Hawkeye asked seeing the ER nurse. Maria looked up, and looked over at another Doctor.

"Hawkeye, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but they didn't make it." Doctor Jimsen said somberly. Hawkeye was a friend of his, and he had watched since he and Margaret met, and married, and had their three kids. This was something he never wanted to tell anyone, that their life, their family, were dead.

"What?" Hawkeye said falling to the ground. Luckily a couple nurses had grabbed him.

"I'm so sorry Hawkeye," Jimsen explained. Hawkeye took a deep breath and looked at his colleague.

"How did they die?" he asked. Doctor Jimsen tried to object. "Just tell me Jason! I deserve to know!" 

He listened with a breaking heart to how his beloved family had died, and left him alone. His life, everything he had worked for, everything he loved was now gone. 

The fear of losing a family member had hurt more than anything, but losing his entire family, was not only a fear but horrible devastating; because it had finally come true, meaning that fear had finally struck and killed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hawkeye sat in the middle of the room, crying, not being able to breath he was crying so hard. This wasn't real? Was it? Was his family really gone? Was he really alone?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hawkeye shot up in bed. His pulse was racing, as sweat dripped from his body. His breathing was ragged and shallow, and his eyes were blood shot. Margaret sat up her husband was frightened.

"Hawkeye?" She whispered. "Are you alright Honey?"

"Dear god! You're alive." Hawkeye breathed excitedly. He reached out and rubbed her cheek.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" Margaret asked, she was worried about her husband now.

"Don't worry. God, I love you," he said kissing her. Suddenly realizing something, he jumped out of bed. Margaret watched and followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Hawkeye didn't answer but opened the door to Heidi's room. He walked in and looked at his youngest daughter. She was the one of the most beautiful thing on the earth. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Hawkeye ran a finger gently over her skin and whispered, 

"I love you Heidi." Walking away slowly, he went into Jake's room. He was sleeping soundly too. With his bat in one hand and his ball in the other, that little boy was happy.

"I love you too Jake." He whispered kissing his son's head. Jake rolled over, letting go his ball and having it roll onto the floor.

Margaret watched her husband as he made his way to Karleigh's room. She looked just like one of her porcelain dolls in sleep. She watched as he sat down at the edge of her bed, and brushed the blonde curl off her cheek, kissing it gently he whispered something to her.

"I love you very much Karleigh," he smiled, standing up. He walked over to Margaret who had a very strange look on her face.

"What's the matter Hawkeye?" She asked.

"I love you is all, and lets just say, fear tried to take what I loved most away from me." He said taking her hand and leading her back to their bedroom.


End file.
